phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Really Big Hat
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:AgentGoldfish/The Biggest PnF Fans' Blog/@comment-Really Big Hat-20100926113652 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 11:38, September 26, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Can we Can we talk thru the canon chat- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 18:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) thx so much- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 21:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz go on canon chat im not allwoed to talk through talk page- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 01:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Canon Chat can u plz come on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i cant believe that is the only place we can talk- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) nvm i remembered my fanon talk page- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz ome on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) pls go on i need u now-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) can ui plz go on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) im on the cpu a lot so if u ever wanna talk to me just ask me to go on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) canon chat- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) plz go on again- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) im on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 16:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon chat plz come on-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 22:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Canon chat The only reason i wasnt on canon chat for ur deadline was becuz the internet connection broke U still hav eto give it to me 2day-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] 11:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) U said u would do it friday but i had no internet friday or staurday so today is new deadline-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 18:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) the longer u dont send it the more i think u arent who u say u r (not a threat a fact) PS happy 1 year anniversary [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 22:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Plz come on-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 23:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Ur ignoring me ur like Perry more is expected from u-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I feel betrayed i cant believe u would ignore me seriously i thought we were friends I guess i was wrong-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I lost 3 internet friends u, phinabella, and fossy u said i was the only reason u stayed I guess were not friends anymore-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) U promised me T_T-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) (angry) Fine but now im under high suspicion u arent who u say-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to its just u didnt tell about the picture thing prior to this so that makes me question-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Im thinking of leaving canon and fanon i'm probably the new Ultimate-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) kk n yes-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 19:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz come on canon chat i need to talk to u-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz come to canon chat-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 02:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Canon chat Can u plz come one-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 19:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz say that I saw the episode On Demand on Random Topic Blogging and that it was Phineas's fault (it really was)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 23:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It has to do with Candace dying in the curse of candace-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 23:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i used to watch it-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 23:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I was told that joke in 4th grade-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 00:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday i decidedthat if i wasnt unblocked by 10/7 i was gonna leave fanon FOREVER and i havent-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 10:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ive had it with the constant harassment, ignoring, and blocking all most users did was make things worse [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 19:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry but i had to leave-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 15:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) If im unblocked before 10/13 (1 year after my dad died) i'll return-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 15:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Seriously the admins are way too stubborn a few of them need to know soething called understanding-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 15:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) If im unblocked before 10/13 i PROMISE i'll come back-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 16:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok fossy's new blog made me decide im NEVER COMING BACK-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 15:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Te fanon are doing all this stuff for Goth on her birthday while a few people said happy birthday to me on my birthday Fossy's blog made me realize this they r showing favoritism-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 16:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) A bunch of users r drawing pics for her on her birthday but they didnt on mine, fossy's, gurgy's, or scubas or faddy's [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 16:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) my point is they r showing favoritism-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 17:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Why does no one believe me-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 17:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) maybe its just i never expectec this from them-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 17:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i meant make all these drawings for her on her birthday but not on anyone elses-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 17:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Then why r they doing it for only goth now-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 17:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Its not fair they'll do it for only her-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 18:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Nothing in my life EVER is (cries)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 18:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Clamshot did what i did on a worse level he getgs a week block i get 3 months (hard, swift headdesk)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 18:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) 3 months though?-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 18:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If ur gonna act like gurgy u might as well never hear from me again-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'You have Mexican flavored gum? Mexican's not a flavor.']] 18:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Can u come on?-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I hate light, that's why I have dark features.']] 01:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Bitterness Wiki If u wanna talk to me im on the bitterness trilogy a lot -[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Yay!!! Amazing Race season 1, 2, 3, and 4 are on DVD.']] 17:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Mainly here - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Yay!!! Amazing Race season 1, 2, 3, and 4 are on DVD.']] 16:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) New Lunaii and question I made a new lunaii of you And i have a question: Am I your friend only on fanon-''TotalDramaRox97'' [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 04:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Thx 2. I know that you were neve responding to my messages even though you were on fanon I was thinking you only considered me your friend when i'm on fanon [[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 00:15, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay btw I think it's best for both of us i we speak here so we dont get in trouble http://thebitternesstrilogy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity [[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 18:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Topher threatened to block me and goth for using talkpages as chatrooms so he could do the same to us-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 20:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah idk why he threatened that Goth, Fossyu, Nan, Q, and Pixel are on the bitterness wiki-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 20:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) yes yes he is-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 21:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Either him or flash-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 21:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It isnt and about the secret santa THose arent my rules goldy completely butchered them i didnt even allow him to make the blog because I knew he would do this Please post this on the blog PM TDR97: I refuse to let you run this PM TDR97: its my rules PM AgentGoldfish: And just what are you going to do about it? [[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 22:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes (secret santa blog) and yes (Victorious) I LOVE CABBIE Robbie so obviously likes Cat and Cat likes Robbie too Tandre, Bade, and Trinjin FTW as well-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 22:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Cabbie is my fave to I LOVE the Cabbie moments The Birthweek Song subplot was funny [[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 22:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RBH that was me who posted on the secret santa-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 22:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Please RBH i really miss you and listen, i really think you should get your computer fixed files can be recovered after a hard drive is deleted so dont worry about your fan fics-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'Oh Luther, why?]] 03:42, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I think i found out your last name and appearance-[[User:TDR97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TDR97|'Oh Luther, why?']] 01:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey im doing great except i need oral srgery before i can get my braces removed (why do we have wisdom teeth if most people need them removed)-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'Vanessa: "Yes I'm 31 and I still look younger than you."']] 21:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC)